


quiet like you (violent like you)

by lionheartedgirl



Category: Angel: the Series, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: All Dialogue, Gen, hopefully I got the voices right, no we never find out why they're all in the room, three people with the same face trapped in the same room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheartedgirl/pseuds/lionheartedgirl
Summary: “You know this is odd, even for me. And my life is…complicated at best.”“You speak as though we should care. You are as arrogant as I would expect of your kind. You stink of humanity and yet your hatred for mankind smells ever stronger.”“And you’re blue. Do you really get to judge?”





	

“You know this is odd, even for me. And my life is…complicated at best.”

“You speak as though we should care. You are as arrogant as I would expect of your kind. You stink of humanity and yet your hatred for mankind smells ever stronger.”

“And you’re blue. Do you really get to judge?”

“Will the two of you please stop bitching? My own voice is giving me a headache and I think we would do better combining our brains to figure out why we’re all in this… _room_ and why we’re…clones? I’m going with clones right now but if anyone has a better suggestion, I’ll take anything.”

“Clones…I have no knowledge of this thing you speak of.”

“All blue and no brains, huh?”

“Clones are replicas of one person’s DNA, of one _person_.”

“A form of magic, then?”

“No, it’s like magic in some ways, I have a board in my lab—”

“It’s _science_.”

“Science is the human word for magic, I have learned.”

“Magic is the idiot’s word for science is what I’ve learned.”

“What do you mean ‘human’? I mean I know you look—well there’s the blue and the eyes and the… leather? Never mind, my point is…you’re not human are you? Even though you look like…us.”

“You are correct, you are nothing but a shell I wear. I am a god.”

“I’ve talked to God, you aren’t her.”

“There are many gods, gods you have never heard of but one day will. When they crush your bones into dust, then you will see that this god of yours is nothing but lies.”

“Actually she’s made out of artful code. But fine, let’s say you’re a god, then get us all the hell out of here.”

“If we were brought here it must be for a purpose. We should soon discover what it is.”

“Wait—not to, you know, get away from the subject of leaving—but what do you mean I’m your _shell_?”

“You are Winifred Burkle, when I needed corporeal shape they chose yours for me to take over.”

“Take over?”

“You do not realize who you both are.”

“I thought we established that already. That apparently we’re just three mirrors magic made and nothing else.”

“It is more than that. Fred is the beginning of both of us.”

“I think my parents kind of had a hand.”

“Your memories would be shaped so.”

“Memories?”

“You are my beginning and hers. You are my body and when I took it and reshaped it to my needs, your soul was discarded. Made into something new by the fires, into her. Reality shifted and she was born into the world, something new but similar enough.”

“You can’t—I’m not _dead_!”

“Not in the way you imagine. I have your memories and she has your soul.”

“And I’m _what_? In limbo? Waiting for the day one of you die so I can too?”

“I cannot die. If that is to pass, you will have to wait for her.”

“Well, I do have a dangerous job if that helps. But I’m also very good at it, I don’t ask many questions before I kill.”

“You are violent, I enjoy that in humans.”

“And you’re obnoxious, I’m thinking of ten different ways to kill you right now. I’m enjoying that too.”

“You’re both… _monsters_.”

“I’ve been called worse.”

“Monsters beg to be what I am.”

“I was never a monster.”

“Oh, honey, that’s the thing about humanity. We’re all monsters in the end. And according to old blue, you were our beginning. And the two of us, _we are_ your end.”


End file.
